Tu pourrais briser le monde entier si tu le voulais
by jetepromets
Summary: Parfois, il y a la mauvaise partie de notre âme qui prend le contrôle. Parfois, on perd le contrôle et Harry Potter, il essaie de le garder ; mais il a du mal car il est trop puissant pour son propre bien. Harry Potter a des reflets rouges dans ses yeux et une aura trop noire pour son âge ; et ça, le monde entier l'a vu. M/Maltraitance/PuissantHarry/DarkHarry/Notion de suicide
1. Chapter 1

_**Discalmer:**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** _M._ Maltraitance, notion de suicide, scènes un peu gores parfois, lemon par la suite, différence d'âge. Cela se passe pendant l'été _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban._ C'est un Barty/Harry. Harry est puissant et un peu dark, et assez indépendant. Et je crois que c'est tout.

 **Note:** hello! J'étais en train de vivre ma vie quand cette idée a prise mon esprit. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, par contre. Mais j'avais envie de vous partager le prologue pour voir si cette histoire en vaut la peine et vous intéresse. J'aime beaucoup les fictions où la puissance et la noirceur d'Harry est mise en valeur; et j'aime beaucoup le couple Barty/Harry donc je me suis dis, pourquoi pas? J'espère que mon petit délire va vous plaire. Je ne trouve pas ce prologue bien, je m'en excuse.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Potter a treize ans quand il tue quelqu'un pour la première fois; mais ce n'était pas volontaire.

C'était pas volontaire. Et dit comme ça, ça pourrait peut-être tout arranger. Il ne l'a pas voulu; enfin, il l'a voulu pendant une seconde à peine : il a voulu que Vernon se fasse étrangler et que ses poings sur son corps se tordent et brûlent dans le feu. Mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde et Potter avait déjà souhaité ça mille fois; même si _Harry Potter_ était un bon garçon et que c'était quelqu'un de gentil et quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment cruel.

Son oncle Vernon le frappe depuis qu'il est gosse et il n'a jamais rien dit; il pensait que c'était _normal_ qu'il le fasse puisque Potter était lui-même _anormal_ ; alors tout prenait un sens et les coups tombaient et Potter ne disait rien. Dudley le frappait, aussi : parfois seul ou parfois avec ses amis que Potter n'avait pas; lui, il n'a jamais eu d'amis parce qu'il est _anormal_ : vous voyez, tout prend un sens; tout se mérite.

Pourtant, les choses ont changé lorsque Potter a su que son anormalité était normale : et il avait alors onze ans et des bleus sur ses bras. Harry était différent mais en _bien_ : il avait des trucs en plus et de la magie qui battait dans son cœur et dans son corps. Beaucoup et beaucoup de personnes étaient des sorciers comme lui; la magie était réellement normale; alors la colère qu'il avait dans son cœur était de plus en plus réelle elle aussi.

Elle a grandi au fil des années pendant que les coups tombaient; pendant que les insultes sortaient de la bouche des Dursley et des personnes comme eux. Elle a grandi, petit à petit : lentement. Sa magie évoluait avec elle, au fur et à mesure; et elles se rassemblaient et se combinaient.

Et Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment senti; ou peut-être bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ça parce qu'il avait trop de problèmes à voir pour remarquer que ses doigts trembler beaucoup trop pour un gosse de son âge. Ses doigts tremblaient et Potter devait beaucoup trop souvent fermer ses poings pour se contrôler; et il fermait ses yeux verts très fort et ainsi, on ne pouvait plus voir les reflets rougeâtres qui s'imposaient dans l'innocence de son regard.

Les années filent et sa magie et son aura grandissent; et Potter a presque le même regard qu'avait un gosse de son âge qu'est devenu aussi monstrueux qu'est l'humanité entière; et au final, ce gosse-là avait eu des yeux aussi rouges que le sang et un nom que personne ne voulait et n'osait prononcer.

Mais Potter ne le réalisait pas.

* * *

Vernon lui tape dans le ventre et pousse des injures que Potter est trop sonné pour entendre. Il lui crache dessus, donnent des coups et tirent sur ses cheveux. Parfois, Vernon casse des trucs dans sa chambre et rit fort; et parfois même, il jette ces trucs-là sur lui. Et Potter essaie de se protéger avec ses bras; mais il ne peut pas et ça en devient vite ridicule : en tout cas, c'est que Vernon dit.

-T'essaies de faire quoi, Potter ?

Et il se met à rire très fort.

Harry a son cœur qui bat fort et ses oreilles sifflent un peu; il peut sentir son sang circuler dans tout son corps et il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

-Tu es si…. Faible.

Potter respire fort.

-Ton père était comme ça, lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con, celui-là. Et ta mère, on en parle, aussi ? Peut-être que si ils étaient forts ils ne seraient pas morts.

Harry est à quatre pattes sur le sol de sa chambre et il peut sentir Vernon en face de lui; parfois, il tourne autour de lui, et rit, encore, encore. Potter a ses yeux sur le sol, et ses poings fermés; ses yeux le sont aussi.

Les objets de la pièce commencent à trembler mais Vernon rit trop pour le voir.

-Mais ils sont morts !

Et il rit plus fort.

Et les objets explosent; la fenêtre se brise en morceau et le lit tombe en pièce; comme l'armoire et son bureau, et sa commode, et sa table de chevet. Tout se brise.

Le regard de Vernon transpire de peur; il ne rit plus. Il se recule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaye-t-il.

Potter lève ses yeux vers lui; et ils sont remplis de haine et de colère, et ils sont rouges. Aussi rouges qu'est le visage de Vernon. Son aura commence à remplir la pièce; elle est étouffante et aussi dangereuse qu'est devenu Potter à cet instant.

Vernon est soudainement plaqué contre le mur; et ses pieds et son corps entier se soulèvent: une force l'étrangle, l'étouffe; son oncle pousse des couinements et il ouvre sa bouche pour essayer de prendre un peu d'air; mais il ne peut pas.

Un poing tambourine à la porte; et c'est sûrement le seul objet qui n'a pas était détruit.

-Vernon ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

C'est Pétunia; et le regard de Potter est devenu encore plus haineux au son de cette voix-là. Ses yeux rouges se posent sur la porte; et cette dernière explose.

La femme écarquille les yeux quand son cerveau assimile la scène; elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, choquée sur le pas de la porte. C'est lorsque le corps de Vernon _sans vie_ glisse au sol qu'elle s'apprête à s'enfuir; mais elle ne peut pas.

La magie d'Harry l'entoure et la prend, et la fait souffrir; elle se plie en quatre sous la douleur et elle crie beaucoup. Le regard de Potter s'assombri. Le corps de Pétunia est comme possédé; il part dans tous les sens et ses cris de douleur sont presque inhumains.

La magie de Potter fait tourner son long cou.

Elle s'arrête; elle tombe sur le sol. Elle est morte.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Potter ?_

* * *

Ça a pris deux secondes pour que le regard d'Harry redevienne vert.

Il respire mieux et fort: ses souffles comblent l'étrange silence de la maison des Dursley.

Potter n'a pas l'impression que tout ça soit réel alors il n'ose même pas bouger; il vient de tuer. Putain, tu viens de tuer; il ne peut pas regarder les corps vides d'âmes de son oncle et dans sa tante.

Il regarde autour de lui; tout est brisé. Ses yeux se posent sur la photo de ses deux parents qui dansent, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire… murmure-t-il.

Il y a même pas deux minutes, son regard et son âme était prête à tuer tous ceux qu'il croisait; maintenant, il est désespéré. Ses yeux sont humides et ses cils sont mouillés. Il commence à paniquer.

-Non… non…

Il vient de tuer.

Potter se redresse et passe sa main dans ses cheveux démêlés et en pétard; et il se les tire un peu, sur le coup. Il se relève et regarde autour de lui.

Il vient de tuer.

Potter se lève; et sa chambre sent la mort et le sang. Il vomit.

Il vient de tuer.

Potter vomit et n'empêche pas le sanglot de sortir.

Il vient de tuer.

Il vient de tuer.

 _T'es devenu comme lui._

Il vient de tuer.

 _Monstre._

* * *

Potter a fait sa valise en cinq minutes.

Il a pris à sac à dos; et il a ramassé quelques vêtements qui trainaient dans sa chambre en bordel où reposaient deux corps. Il est allé chercher sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité que sa tante avait mise dans un tiroir fermé à clé dont elle gardait toujours dans sa poche.

Potter a dû fouiller dans son corps vide de vie pour récupérer la clé; et il a vomi une deuxième fois.

Il a pris quelques nourritures dans les tiroirs de la cuisine; et il a pensé à beaucoup de choses. Il a d'abord remercié le ciel de l'absence de son cousin Dudley; le gosse était parti dormir chez un des potes et Potter, si son cousin avait été là, il l'aurait sans doute tué comme il l'a fait avec ses parents.

Il vient de tuer.

Il a pensé à sa magie qui s'était comme réveillée pour toujours; ses doigts n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et sa magie bouillonnait en lui; elle faisait même trembler ses jambes. Potter devait faire un effort inhumain pour l'empêcher de sortir et pour se contrôler. Il allait craquer; dans quelques secondes, peut-être; Potter ne pourrait plus retenir sa propre magie. Il allait exploser.

Il a pensé à Granger et aux Weasley, et à Dumbledore, et à ses parents et à la police et à Poudlard; et il a pensé au monde entier.

Il a beaucoup pensé en mettant plein de trucs dans son sac.

Et cinq minutes après, Harry Potter quittait le Privet Drive comme un voleur.

Harry Potter s'enfuit comme un tueur.

Et c'est ce qu'il était.

* * *

Dîtes-moi si **la suite** vous intéresse !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer:**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** _M._ Maltraitance, notion de suicide, scènes un peu gores parfois, lemon par la suite, différence d'âge. Cela se passe pendant l'été _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban._ C'est un Barty/Harry. Harry est puissant et un peu dark, et assez indépendant. Et je crois que c'est tout.

 **Note:** hello à tous. Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Merci pour tous vos suivis et reviews, fav' pour le prologue: ça m'a fait très plaisir! J'ai un peu changé le résumé, car je trouvais que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'histoire ; j'ai galéré à trouver un résumé un minimum convenable. Aussi, je republies ce chapitre-là car le site a bug, et ne le update pas. J'espère que cette fois, ça va marcher..

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _wawakoala:_ coucou! merci pour ta review. Moi aussi pour les Harry sombres et torturés! Je suis trop habituée pour l'appeler tout simplement "Harry" :) bisous mais je vais essayer de diminuer alors!

 _Walala35:_ j'espère que ce chapitre va te permettre de voir si tu aimes bien:)

 _Sieba:_ coucou! Tu as tout à fait raison sur les Potter/Harry/Harry Potter :) c'est l'effet que je cherches à transmettre alors ça me fait super plaisir que tu l'ais remarqué :) Moi aussi j'aime bien ces Harry là! J'espère qu'il ne va pas te décevoir:)

 _patmol:_ coucou toi! le voici, j'espère que tu vas aimer:)

 _Yukii:_ coucou, la réponse à ta question se trouve sur mon profil. Donc oui, sérieusement

 _mamy 83:_ merci beaucoup :) ça me fait super plaisir!

 _Serelya:_ merci beaucoup!:) la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire

 _tahury:_ merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait tellement plaisir! Merci pour les compliments, je pense faire le Harry torturé, je suis contente que cette version te plaise alors:) la suite est là :)

 _hinata:_ coucou, merci pour ton suivis:) et oui, tout à fait. Mais je pense faire "évoluer" cette haine.. Enfin, tu verras ça dans la suite haha:)

 _Pouika:_ j'espère que la suite va te plaire:)

 _Linea:_ coucou, merci bcp pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir! la suite est là, et j'espère que tu vas kiffer. Merci beaucoup pour ton suivis:)

 _Abi:_ la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire:)

 _Philou:_ merci énormément!:) la suite est là!

Merci à tous :)

Prenez soin de vous!

Je vous embrasse,

jetepromets

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

-Je vous demande pardon ?

La voix de Dumbledore brise le silence pesant; et sa voix sonne comme incrédule et c'est bien la première fois que Cornelius Fudge voit Dumbledore de cette façon-là; et pourtant, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ce deux-là. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le monde connaît le célèbre Albus Dumbledore; tout le monde a vu ses yeux bleus remplis de malice et sa posture fière et imposante : et il a même un air réconfortant, quand on y pense. La communauté magique a vu Dumbledore de toutes les façons possibles mais elle ne l'a jamais autant _surpris_ ; comme si, pour la première fois de son existence, il avait été pris de court.

-Les moldus Dursley sont morts, répète le ministre, les yeux à terre.

-Et Potter ? demande Snape.

Sa voix est autant neutre que d'habitude; mais on peut sentir un peu de tremblement quand il pose cette question : mais ça va très vite et Snape essaie de le cacher le plus possible. Minerva, elle n'essaie même pas de cacher sa peine et sa surprise; il y a de l'humidité dans ses yeux verts.

-On ne sait pas.

Dumbledore, posé quelques secondes à la fenêtre de son bureau avec ses yeux bleus sur le parc de Poudlard, se retourne vers l'assistance.

-Vous ne savez pas ? répète-t-il lentement.

Autrefois, il y avait un brin de malice dans son regard et ses yeux encadrés par des lunettes en forme de lune, ils brillaient comme de belles étoiles; mais pas aujourd'hui : peut-être même, _plus_ aujourd'hui.

Fudge a les bras au long de son corps. Il n'ose pas regarder le directeur; et il a ses épaules très basses.

-Et la _Trace_ ? fait Minerva, un brin d'espoir sans sa voix.

-Disparue, dit Fudge.

Silence.

-Êtes-vous en train de vous foutre de nous, par hasard ?

-Severus, rappelle Dumbledore.

Le sorcier lui lance un regard noir.

-Excuse-moi Albus, mais cette histoire me paraît légèrement... Surdimensionnée.

Fudge se frotte la tête; il a de grandes cernes sous ses yeux.

-Je vous jure que ça ne l'est pas. La police moldue enquête depuis quelques jours. La femme et l'homme ont été retrouvés morts dans leur maison et leur fils, et bien, il l'a échappé belle.

-C'est-à-dire ? roule des yeux Snape.

-Il n'était pas là, apparemment. Il était chez une autre famille moldue. Et Potter, et bien… Rien. On ne sait pas si le gamin était présent, et où il se trouve maintenant. Et on ne peut pas le retrouver alors évidemment, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Évidemment.

Dumbledore marche jusqu'à son bureau; il a l'air soudainement très très vieux. Il s'assoie et se frotte les yeux, après avoir retiré ses lunettes.

-Vous en savez plus au sujet de la mort des parents?

-D'après nos informations, les parents ne sont pas morts de cause naturelle. Et c'est là que c'est bizarre…

Le ministre cherche ses mots; il a blêmi et il n'a sûrement pas le courage de continuer son récit. C'est Snape qui le rappelle à l'ordre :

-Et ? soupire-t-il, impatient.

Fudge soupire et il a presque ses yeux qui traînent ailleurs.

-Les deux moldus sont morts _comme ça_.

Silence.

-Comme ça ? répète Minerva, un sourcil haussé.

-Comme ça. D'un coup.

 _Comme ça._

* * *

Dumbledore avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie; et peut-être même qu'il en avait beaucoup trop vu pour rester vivant et vivre l'esprit tranquille et pouvoir fermer les paupières le soir afin d'enfin ne plus penser et ne plus pouvoir réfléchir. Mais là, aujourd'hui, il se passait quelque chose d'inédit.

Les Dudley étaient morts. Harry Potter avait disparu; et impossible de savoir où il se trouve, sa _Trace_ avait disparu elle aussi; elle s'était évaporée comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé et que Potter aussi. Et le gosse Dudley ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé; et de toute manière, même s'il savait toutes les informations du monde, il aurait sûrement trop de sanglots dans sa gorge pour s'expliquer.

Peut-être qu'Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vu venir, cette connerie-là. C'était trop gros; beaucoup trop surprenant même si il pouvait vous dire qu'il avait presque vu le monde entier et tous ses mystères au cours de sa vie; mais t'avais Harry Potter. Potter est un mystère pour tout le monde; et il sûrement la définition du mystère lui-même. Ça le rendait encore plus fascinant, mine de rien; parce que Potter, il était intéressant et tous ceux qui disent le contraire sont des menteurs. Le début de sa vie à lui commence par quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser et à survivre; mais pourtant. Pourtant, le gosse a survécu. Harry Potter est en vie.

Mais pour combien de temps?

* * *

La rentrée approchait et dans quinze jours, elle sera là; et tout plein de gosse sera là aussi. Mais pas Harry Potter; lui, il est introuvable depuis plusieurs jours et ça inquiète un peu Dumbledore, l'air de rien : peut-être même que ça bouscule la vie de Snape aussi, qui sait; parce que depuis que Fudge est venu leur annoncer la nouvelle, Snape réfléchi beaucoup et peut-être même qu'il n'a pas arrêté de penser au risque de se brûler le cerveau.

Dumbledore aussi. Minerva aussi. Beaucoup de monde réfléchi.

En partant, Fudge a dit:

-Je reviendrais vous tenir au courant si l'enquête avance.

Dumbledore a juste fait un vague mouvement de main pour dire qu'il avait compris.

* * *

-Peut-être que c'est un coup des partisans de Voldemort? Fait Mcgonnagall.

Ils sont tous les trois dans le bureau, depuis que le ministre est parti; et il y avait eu un long silence avant que la femme prenne la parole.

-Non, répond Snape, neutre. Il y aurait la Marque dans le ciel. En tout cas, je n'ai aucune information sur une quelconque attaque vis-à-vis de Potter. Désolé, Albus.

Minerva soupire; Dumbledore est retourné à la fenêtre de son bureau et il a les yeux dans le vide.

-Albus, appelle-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Il a ses mains derrière son dos. Et il dit :

-On attend.

-Attendre? On ne peut pas _attendre,_ Albus. Un élève a disparu et il est sûrement en danger. Et ce n'est pas un élève commun, vous le savez. Potter a beaucoup trop d'ennemis pour un gosse de son âge.

Il y a un petit sourire qui est apparu sur le visage d'Albus, au fil des paroles de Mcgonnagall.

-Oh, Minerva… Je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit en danger.

La femme le regarde incrédule; Potter, c'est le gars qui est toujours en danger et encore, c'est un euphémisme; la vie de ce gosse repose sur le danger et la violence et la mort : elle repose sur des choses que personne d'autre sur cette terre ne voudrait avoir dans sa vie. Mais Potter, il les a eu; et peut-être même qu'il les a encore.

Dumbledore réfléchi; il a son sourcil qui se hausse au fil de ses pensées. Son regard bleu est toujours dans le vide.

-Peut-être même….

Le temps semble suspendu, pendant un instant; l'univers a comme commencé à arrêter de tourner.

-Peut-être même que c'est lui, le danger.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, Albus ?

Minerva Mcgonnagall avait la voix qui tremblait beaucoup, beaucoup; beaucoup trop.

* * *

 _ **Quelques jours avant…**_

* * *

Potter marche dans les rues et il a ses poings très fermés; et il n'a pas essayé de retenir ses larmes qui coulent maintenant sur ses joues.

Il n'arrête pas de se retourner et de regarder autour de lui; il sursaute au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement; même quand c'est sa magie qui fait exploser les lumières des réverbères : surtout quand c'est sa magie, en fait.

Sa magie s'en va de son corps; et il essaie de faire de son mieux pour la contrôler : mais il a l'impression d'être trop faible face à elle et qui doit la laisser sortir. Quand elle l'entoure, elle est beaucoup trop rassurante; et c'est presque comme une caresse. Potter, il sait; sa magie fait partie de lui et elle est complète son âme entière: alors il se doute bien qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal; il le sait. Pourtant, Potter ne craint pas pour lui; Harry, il craint pour les autres et toutes les personnes qu'ils l'entourent : mais sa magie n'a pas l'air de se soucier vraiment de ça : vraiment des autres. Elle a l'air d'être très forte, aussi; bizarrement. Et Potter, la puissance, ça l'effraie un peu trop.

Alors il avait sûrement peur de sa propre magie.

Harry a les jambes qui tremblent et chaque pas qu'il fait est très fragile.

Sa respiration est irrégulière et à chaque fois qu'il passe devant un réverbère, l'ampoule explose d'un coup; alors Potter essaie de s'écarter des maisons un maximum mais ce n'est pas gagné. Harry Potter ne veut blesser personne mais sa magie n'a pas l'air du même avis; Potter a l'impression qu'elle veut briser le monde entier.

Puis sa magie faisait partie de lui alors peut-être qu'il voulait tuer le monde entier, lui aussi. Peut-être.

Mais il ne veut pas y penser, d'accord; il veut juste arrêter de penser et de réfléchir et de sentir sa colère monter au fil et à mesure qu'il fasse un pas. _Arrête de penser._

Mais c'est impossible; on pense toujours même si on pense à des mauvaises choses et qu'on veut que notre cerveau s'arrête pour l'éternité, sur le coup. Alors Potter essaie de penser à des choses agréables et parfois heureuses.

Harry n'a pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux; et ils se comptent sur les doigts de la main. _C'est parce que t'as jamais été heureux._ Il secoue sa tête; _arrête de penser._

Potter commence à paniquer alors que sa magie arrive à se faufiler entre ses doigts; _tu dois te contrôler, Harry._ Il arrête de marcher. Et le vent devient plus fort, plus rapide, beaucoup trop fort. Sa magie glisse et elle s'en va. _Contrôle-toi._ Il peut entendre un éclair exploser, au loin; alors il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Le vent est plus fort, et il tourne, tourne, tourne, tourne; et la magie part, part, et repart, et repart.

 _Tu as besoin de te contrôler._

Et les orages jaillissent dans le ciel; et le vent retourne, tourne… Et il pleut, beaucoup. Il y a des tonnerres et des éclairs. Et le vent tourne, tourne… Et il pleut, des cordes. Ça en devient presque une tempête.

 _Arrête-ça._

Tempête et tempête, et les éclairs; t'as vu les éclairs et la pluie qui tombe comme si elle allait faire fondre toutes ces maisons? Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'entends? Le tonnerre ? Et les volets des maisons qui claquent, qui claquent, et les enfants qui crient, qui parlent, qu'appellent leurs parents, et qui tremblent de peur. Tempête et tempête, tu l'entends ?

Potter se bouche les oreilles et; _arrête._

Tempête et tempête, et la pluie qui tombe et tombe et le vent qui tourne, retourne, et la magie qui s'en va et qui revient, et tes petits yeux avec ses petits reflets rougeâtres, et tempête, tempête, c'est encore toi ?

-Je veux partir d'ici ! crie Potter.

Et sa magie sera toujours là pour le servir; parce que c'est lui la contrôle, au final.

Mais Potter l'ignore encore; et peut-même qu'il le sait, au fond. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas se le dire.

Ça arrive, ces choses-là.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire si **la suite** vous intéresse!


End file.
